


Бабушка

by allayonel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последний день на планете Вулкан. Последние часы, перед тем, как в пробуренную к ядру дыру спустят каплю красной материи, и новорожденная сингулярность пожрет целый мир изнутри.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бабушка

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Турмалин.  
> Написано на Фандомную Битву-2012.

Она сидит на ступеньках дома и смотрит на дорогу, вьющуюся между оранжевых скал.  
От красноватой раскаленной под солнцем земли поднимается марево, все замерло: в этот час животные спят, птицы прячутся в гнездах. Тень – всех тянет в тень или к редким источникам.  
Она не любит тень. Старые кости просят тепла. Больше, еще больше.

– Бабушка, время обеда.

Она медленно поднимается со ступенек. Все-таки двести сорок – это практически предел, вспархивать бабочкой она перестала еще лет сто пятьдесят назад. Хорошо, что хотя бы есть силы передвигаться, и разум крепко держится в маленьком сухом теле.

– Отец передал, что приедет завтра утром. Просил, чтобы ты еще раз подумала, не хочешь ли перебраться в наш дом.

Она ласково касается макушки подошедшего мальчишки. В семье уже привыкли к ее странностям и принимают такой, какая есть. Вот уже пятьдесят лет, как принимают. Раньше было сложнее. Было все: и остракизм, и попытки мягко повлиять, долгие беседы, полные логических выкладок. _V'tosh ka'tur_ , «потерявшая логику». В мире, где демонстрировать эмоции – неуважение – в таком мире старухе, не считающей эмоции недостойными существования, жить непросто.  
Она чуть кивает и идет следом за своим… Кто он ей? Внук правнука? Сайнор, один из ее потомков, предпочитающий ее общество сидению за супер-компьютером. Уже третий день он радует ее своей компанией, вместе с ней обедает и ужинает, а вечерами слушает истории двухвековой давности. Хотя вряд ли много понимает. Двенадцать лет – это много и мало. Это пройденные испытания на зрелость, узы – мальчик смешно морщит нос, рассказывая о своей невесте – и, при этом, полная наивность в вопросах отношений, неумение понять и принять отличия других рас галактики. Это придет. Не страшно. Неумение понять чувства… возможно, это придет тоже.

– Почему ты не хочешь уезжать, бабушка? Ведь ты совсем одна.

– Мне нравится здесь. Тут теплее, чем в городе.

– Если что-то случится, тебе некому будет помочь.

– Что со мной может случиться, Сай? Здесь нет диких зверей, за ворота я не выхожу. Если придет мое время умереть – значит, так тому и быть.

– Твоя катра, бабушка. Ты столько видела, столько знаешь. Нелогично позволить потерять твою сущность.

Она улыбается краешками губ.

– Думаешь, моя катра достойна быть сохраненной в Ковчеге? Рядом с великими?

– Не знаю… – он хмурится, поджимает губы. – Я хотел бы видеть тебя чаще. Наше общение приносит мне много пользы, – он поднимает на нее глаза – и в них то, что мальчик не умеет передать словами. – Я бы еще послушал о путешествии Вахклас, о капитане Арчере, о сирранитах.

Она снова гладит его по коротким аккуратно подстриженным волосам.

– Я расскажу тебе все, что ты захочешь услышать.

 

Сперва сходят с ума птицы.

Она видит, как мчатся куда-то стайки пыльных _ки-таш_ , словно вспугнутые огромным хищником. «В такую жару, не дождавшись вечерней прохлады?» – удивляется она, и чуть не роняет стакан с водой от резкого звука вызова.  
Это Т’Сат, мать Сая. Голос вулканки привычно ровен, но слова…  
«Будьте готовы, я прилечу за вами… Сейсмически неустойчивый район… Странный корабль на орбите, планетарное оповещение… Нет, не война. Войны не было уже сотню лет… Некогда объяснять…»  
Она проходит в комнату, включает головизор – впервые за пятнадцать лет – и смотрит. На экране кадры с останками уничтоженного флота планеты сменяются передачами о повышении сейсмической активности и картами опасных зон, которые расползаются по телу планеты, как язва.

– Бабушка, это мама?

– Да, – она садится на кушетку и зовет к себе внука. Он подходит и послушно опускается рядом, – Она летит к нам, чтобы забрать тебя. А пока я расскажу то, что обещала. А лучше покажу, как это было. Ты позволишь?

Она протягивает руку к его лицу и замирает в ожидании. Так не делают, так не принято – но они близкие, и Саю очень интересно увидеть истории. Он кивает, ее пальцы касаются контактных точек на его лице. «Мой разум к твоему разуму…» Мантра почти не нужна, настолько доверчиво открыто сознание ребенка. Она показывает ему космос, туманности, двойные звезды, показывает маленький кораблик, полный отважных людей, летящих в неизвестность, рассказывает об их судьбах, вере… Он уходит все глубже, полностью теряя связь с реальностью, а она продолжает рассказывать.

Он не знает – она не дает ему узнать – что минуту назад легкий флаер Т’Сат врезался в землю, сошло с ума оборудование, и вулканка лежит, проткнутая осью управляющего рычага, и пытается, судорожно цепляясь за обломки, снять себя с этой жуткой булавки. Т’Сат знает, что ей осталось три минуты, но все равно пытается, и от этого зеленая кровь льется еще сильнее. В разрыве мешанина из внутренностей, осколки костей позвоночника, и видно, как под диафрагмой судорожно сокращается незадетое железом сердце. Мягкое прикосновение сознания к сознанию – боль и прощание.

Нити лопаются одна за другой. У старой вулканки 164 родственника на планете, и она ловит боль, страх и агонию каждого из них. Она почти видит, как вскрывается земля, черный удушливый дым подымается к небу, как из расщелин выплескивается лава. Торан, внучатый племянник, не может вытащить ногу из-под обвалившихся камней и вынужден наблюдать, как все ближе подползает огненная каша. Он борется, даже когда огонь охватывает одежду, но когда плоть ноги пузырится и вскипает, прогорая до кости, он уже ничего не чувствует. Труп падает в огненное месиво, чтобы стать пеплом. Боль – разрыв.  
Она видит, как целые дома складываются внутрь себя, погребая мужчин, женщин, детей. 

Т’Лан, внучка, смотрит огромными полными боли глазами на мужа, держащего ее за руку. «Убей», – скользит мысль по узам. Ниже талии у женщины ничего нет, только вывалившиеся внутренности, смешанные с осколками стекла. «Люблю», – приходит ответ. Он кладет одну ладонь ей под шею, вторую на лоб, и резко поворачивает голову. _Tal-shaya_ , милосердная смерть.

Страх. Инстинкт выживания. Эвакуация. Взлетающие в небо корабли – увозят детей, немного, несколько сотен. Страх, боль, счастье, что кто-то спасется. Мама!.. Дети не плачут, несколько школьных классов, вызванных прямо с уроков, вырванных из пасти смерти.  
Планета стонет и крошится. Крики миллионов сливаются в один голос.

Сай смотрит свою историю. Бабушка крепче прижимает его к себе.

Сигнализация заходится в истерике. Что-то падает. Что-то горит. Старая вулканка закрывает глаза, еще сильнее вдавливая пальцы.  
Огонь охватывает занавески. За окном черно от дыма. Если им повезет, они задохнутся до того, как сгорят.  
Наконец костям старухи действительно тепло. Волосы вспыхивают сухой травой, но она держит связь. 

– Бабушка, как это красиво!

Сай смотрит, как взрывается звезда, и мир становится белым, белым, белым…

– Бабушка…


End file.
